


you are a bird and i am your cage

by impulsiveprose



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: ...is not what it looks like, Akira/Ryo's Relationship, Angst, Contemplation, Drabble, God and Satan, Heavy Angst, Love, M/M, Ryo just contemplates the meaning of his existence, Time Loop, introspective, never a happy ending for this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsiveprose/pseuds/impulsiveprose
Summary: Akira is like a mockingbird. He is everything to Satan, he is everywhere in Satan's life. He mocks Satan, who loves him. And as much as this fallen angel keeps his beloved in a cage, he will never be able to witness his mockingbird's love.(a drabble featuring ryo/satan, his relationship with akira fudo, the contemplation of his existence, and his feelings towards god.)





	you are a bird and i am your cage

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a self-indulgent attempt at introspection and theory of Ryo's, or more appropriately, Satan's character. I hope you enjoy! And if you do, please don't hesitate to leave a review, kudos or a fave. Thank you!

you are a bird and i am your cage || devilman crybaby

_If he were to die, to ascend once more into the realm of God and his ruthless belongings…_

The red wine splashed among the rocks, begging to be set free as if there were souls trapped under its waves. They were merciless in their protest, yet Satan felt a pang of calmness upon hearing the emptiness of the blood-washed sea, taking in its calamity.

The expanse of the land before him, barren and wasteful, felt more beautiful than it ever was before. Everything about it felt like home, like his childhood, and like his lover. A cold chill swept Satan’s golden hair around his head like a halo, reminiscent of his birth under God’s vast kingdom. His locks settled below his breasts, tangles and stray strands of hair intertwined with one another. The wind was an annoyance, but fortunately, there were no more pesky, ugly and rabid humans to cause any more ruckus- just the waves and his gentle breathing.

Just the waves, his gentle breathing, and God’s wrath upon him.

The re-creation of Satan’s world would begin with God’s touch, ice cold and unforgiving. And there would he find himself, fallen from his narcissism and immaturity, fallen in love a second too late, on what should have been Satan’s Earth. And so it looped. A lush green forest would be displayed across the land, his people rejoicing once more, only for their mustard-hued blood to spill ton by ton in their own homeland. The meeting of his beloved, his round baby face, the evolution of his character into the true Akira Fudo with his Devilman form, and his greyed corpse, surrounded by the red wine sea and its lost souls.

It all came back to his one and only, his true fate.

He had Akira, his little mockingbird, perched under the roof of his cage. All caged up to be admired and loved, to be idolized in the grace of a fallen angel. His little birdie chin to his cheerful little songs, and his irresistible, sweet smile that came with them. All locked away to be admired. Just for Akira, just so he really knew how much Satan loved him. Satan relished in the mere thought, yet, when he lay with him on the bare Earth overlooking the angels coming down on him, this could have never happened in the first place. He felt pain in the fact that Akira never understood.

His love for humanity- their ugly, greedy nature- was so absurd. His love for the running girl, as pathetic as she was- Satan questioned his feelings for her, be it love or lust. When Akira looked at her, the little world in which he inhabited began to stabilize. She was his peace, his inner beauty, the exemplar of his love for humankind, and yet Satan could just not fathom- why? Why, with her mortal heart, easily torn by the tip of a blade, and her average appearance, did she win over the intelligence and unearthly beauty of Satan? His divinity and grace, though a foil to his creator, was a gorgeous and marvelous wonder to ponder in itself. So then, why?

The answer should have been simple; instead, he built a cage around himself and his thoughts of Akira Fudo so he would never have to be subject to its harshness.

And Akira Fudo could have- _should_ have flown free. It was his destiny, however, by God's forgiveness, to stay caged in Satan's neverending time loop. No matter the route in which he took, he ended up as the one half of the moon Ryo liked to stare at from his apartment window. He was not Satan's mockingbird- he was God's mockingbird to taunt the fallen angel with! The cursed Creator, with the divine touch of his palm, struck Satan's heart and locked it up in a cage, poking it with a stick so often here and there. He swallowed the key and kept it in the beast that was his belly.

It was God’s fault!

His grace had caused the death of his love.

It was His fault!

And yet, Satan knew that his rebellion was elementary, a futile effort that only led to oblivion. That his realization of love would be met with inevitable peril, and that he would never be able to be loved like God resented his creation. That Akira Fudo would haunt him for eternity, the parted lips, breathing for air he only decayed in.

Satan felt the gentle, icy push, followed by a tug and a pull and a shove. He descended down to Earth once more, feeling the sting of tears in his sentient being. His memories flooded back to him all at once, the cake that Akira fed to him to the baton he never took. The hugs he gave with a gun in his other hand to the caressing of Akira’s cold, cold cheek.

Damnation was all of their fates, for they had sinned and rebelled in God’s powerful light. They had momentarily tainted God’s hand and his kingdom, and his selfish and unbiased being would not allow that. Therefore, He had to punish his awful subjects. If Satan were to die, if he were to ascend once more into the realm of God and his belongings, then he would beg for His kindness, for Him to recycle his fallen divinity into another purity, and rescind the infinite loneliness he would face, without a flicker of kindness in the galaxy besides the one he loved and killed. “ _I truly am a fool_ ,” Satan's plump, smooth lips roughened into a scowl. And a fool he was, for trying to believe in love for eternity.

The sky above was empty aside from the pale, sickeningly loyal subjects of God. Even the sunset harbored no color. It was empty and broken, like Satan's heart.

Satan smiled ashamedly at the sky.

Perhaps he was the bird and God was the cage, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I thought that Ryo was the focal point of Crybaby and the ultimate character to find theme in so aaahhhahahahha (problematic faves!!1!1!)  
> if you didnt get it (i dont see how you couldnt understand the fic though unless my writing is just that bad)-  
> tl;dr Satan is stuck in a time loop of neverending loneliness. He loved Akira Fudo (albeit in a fucked up way) but hesitated to acknowledge it, leading to his and Akira's demise (Satan's demise is spiritual; he keeps losing the one he loves). Beyond that, Akira does not even reciprocate his love romantically. He cherishes humanity and Miki more than he ever did Ryo (though caring for him in some sense), and Ryo does not understand that. God has cursed him to an eternity of suffering through Akira Fudo- every time he falls in love, God resets Earth.
> 
> this is also a subtle fuck you to those who sincerely only like this show for the one sided gay ,':)


End file.
